


Artificial Heart

by MariZinnia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariZinnia/pseuds/MariZinnia
Summary: Zinnia Welshcosh has a very boring and unproductive life. When living all by herself and receiving money from her parents have convinced her that it’s enough, life complications and future consequences of her past suddenly pile up in front of her. She wishes that everyone would just leave her alone, but will anyone listen?





	1. Chapter 1

 Chapter 1

I woke up by the sound of singing birds that were just outside my bedroom window. Usually, people would feel pleased to hear their morning song, but after it becomes a loud and repetitive sound, it gets really annoying. I turned my head and looked at the clock on my nightstand.

6:43 am.

Why the hell did the universe decide to wake me up so early?

I got up from my bed and stretched my arms out, just like they do in the movies, but it didn’t work at lifting my spirits for the day at all. I went to my bathroom and did my usual two hour routine, where I spend most of my time just on my phone rather than doing something important.

My day was the same as ever since I finished high school. My parents decided that I could live all by myself, and I agreed as long as they gave me my own credit card with some money to spend every month. Of course, they have no idea that I spend my days lazing around and doing nothing all day, and if they knew they’d have a heart attack. It took me a couple of months to find a nice and small place with a cheap rent, but when I did I knew it was there that I wanted to live.

Everyone in the neighborhood is nice to me, mostly because my apartment isn’t full of parties like the last person who lived here, except the landlady. Ever since she met me and observed me with her grandma eyes, she became more and more strict with me. Every time I pass by her on the first floor, she scolds me on how I have to get a job and live a better life. Even if sometimes it upsets me, she makes me feel like she really is my grandmother, and it’s comforting to know that I’m not that alone.

Also, nearby there is a convenience store where I can buy everything I need, which is very useful for my lazy life. Since I go there often, I became friends with the store clerk, Sunny, who is a very cute and outgoing guy. Just him being there is a reason why that store is still working, it seems like all the girls know his schedule and go there just to see him.

“Ugh,” I groan as I look at what’s in the fridge. “Reflecting on life makes my head hurt.” I see an instant ramen on the top of my counter and decide to also bake some eggs. “What... no oil?” I look for it but all the bottles are gone. Well, I can live without eggs. I go to the fridge again and notice that there is no soda.

_Alright, you’ve convinced me world. I’m going to visit Sunny._

Since I was going out, I had to at least look okay —and not look like a homeless— so then I put a long sleeve shirt and a simple scarf around my neck. It was kind of cold, so I also put my jeans jacket and an old pair of black boots. I styled my hair up in a messy bun and took my wallet before going out.

I locked my apartments’ door before walking to the elevator, and when it arrived I got mentally prepared for a stealth way to pass by the counter. When I got to the first floor, the elevator made a loud bling sound, which I cursed to it. I could already see the counter around the corner of the wall, and wondered if I tried to crutch and silently move she wouldn’t see me.

As I put my plan in action, I tried my best not to make a sound, but then a slap on the table startled me.

“I know you’re there, Ms. Trying-To-Sneak-Out.” I heard her that old woman’s voice and groaned, annoyed with my failure. I stood up and looked down at where she usually sits. She had also tied her almost all gray hair up to a bun, her clothes were not that heavy and she had her arms crossed over her jacket. “Have you finally gotten a job?”

“Uuuh—.” I looked for an answer, but her loud sigh interrupted me.

“I expect for the next rent pay to come from you and you alone, _not_ your parents.”

“I’ll try, just give me a couple of more days and—.”

“No, you won’t ‘ _try_ ’,” she got up and I narrowed my eyebrows. “You _will_ get one, by next week. Be independed for once, you lazy ass.”

_Did she just call an ass?_

I looked at her one more time before answering. She watched my reaction with those black eyes and small height, I wondered why she always has to nag me out of everyone. “Yes,” I inched my upper body closer to the counter, “ma’m.”

“Good, now go do what you gotta do.” She sat back at her chair and looked at some papers. I turned and pushed the door open to go outside. The sun blasted out on my eyes and made me blind for a second, and I had to blink multiple times so I could see things again. I looked at the streets that some people and couples walked by, and started to walk towards the store.

Detroit is a very populated city, and it has grown a lot since I was a kid. Some of my classmates in middle school throughout high school all moved to Canada or another far away country, and only a few closed ones still stick around. My only close friends are just four of them, which we have been together since kindergarten, though one of them hasn’t contacted me since the end of high school.

I looked up at the sky while walking, and a calming wind flew by me. I remembered how I used to call my best friends over and how lively the house would become with them around. My parents are good people, I guess, but I don’t really expect some kind of closure between us. My father is always busy, so I rarely see him, and my mother usually sends me a message or two every week.

I don’t mind being alone, and I kind of feels really good. Sometimes I do want some human interaction, but it just takes me one step outside that makes me want to go back in. Sometimes I don’t even want to get out of bed, let alone get out of my house for days.

I almost passed by the store and didn’t notice, as my thoughts became heavier and heavier. I looked at the inside and then got closer to the door so I could push it. When I got inside, a bell rang and a voice greeted me.

“Hello, welcome to—“ I looked at the very blonde boy, who had widened his eyes when he noticed it was me. “Oh! Hey, Zinnia!”

His smile shines more than the sun, and he waved repeatedly, making me chuckle. I walked to the second counter, where some bottles of oil would be, and got one.

“Hey Sunny, how’s work so far?” I asked as I moved to the refrigerators, but then saw some sweets and stopped to get a bag.

“Oh, it’s been fine” I could feel his eyes following me, and tried to act cool. “But, what’s gotten you out of bed so early today? It’s actually surprising.”

“Hahah, I was out of oil and drinks, so I decided to visit you.” I put my stuff on the counter, and he started to sum it all. “Can you get me two cinnamon rolls?”

“Sure thing” he said as he put my two favorite things in the world together in a bag, and then showed me the price. While I was putting the right amount on the counter, he moved closer to me, and he looked so pretty up close it made me blush a little. “Hey, have you heard?”

I stopped counting my dollar bills, and looked at him clearly. “Heard what?”

“So I was watching TV with my parents last night, and it seems that CyberLife send an Android detective here, to help with Deviant cases.” I raised my eyebrows, surprised by the unusual news.

          “Really?” I asked as I backed up a little and crossed my arms. “Aren’t real cops and detectives enough? And wouldn’t it be kind of... I don’t know, weird? Having an Android chase down another android? What if the deviancy passed down to the other?”

          “I’m not sure. I never had one so I don’t know how it works... also don’t us humans do the same thing?” He also backed down and rested the back of his waist on the counter behind. We were both thinking about it deeply.

          “What do you mean?”

          “I mean, human cops also chase down human thieves? It’s kind of the same.” I thought about what he said for a bit, then shrugged. 

          “I guess” I said, while putting my money down and he quickly moved to give me the change. “But the thing is, we humans have souls, they’re just a piece of plastic. We know what’s right and what’s wrong from birth, but they have to be programmed to know.”

          “Yeah, you’re right.” Sunny said as he handed me my bags. “Well, anyways. Come visit me sooner next time, it’s been quite some time since we last saw each other. You know my shifts!”

          He did a finger gun and winked at me, making me laugh on the outside, but inside I was screaming on how cute he was. I told him I would and left the store waving at him and he back to me. As I walked away from the store, my thoughts became filled with a lot of things, and one of them was obviously him.

          Sunclear is one of those friends where we just enjoy being around them, and it’s their simplicity that makes them so great. Even if I blush many times around him, I consider him as my little brother whom I would do anything. We have never met besides at the store, mostly because I’m embarrassed, but I do want to grow closer to him, as a friend. After 3 years of going to the same store almost every week, the least I did was becoming friends with one of the clerks.

          I looked at the now busy streets, with taxis, cars and people doing their usual morning routine. I stopped at and waited for the green light to glow so I could cross the street, in which it soon did. When I reached the other side, my phone vibrated on my pocket, and when I looked at it to see who was calling me, I groaned.

          _Not this again._


	2. Chapter Two

 

“Hey,Zinny!” I heard my best friend’s voice on the other line, and rolled my eyes back.

“Hi, Lizzy...” I wasn’t one bit excited to hear her voice, mostly because she gets me in trouble or frustrated whenever she calls me.

“Sooo... I was thinking... how about a meet up tonight?”

“Okay, but who’s going?”

“Well, I also invited Brendon” hearing his name made me smile a little, but it’s too early to be happy about it. “And Carl...”

“So you mean _he’s_ also going then?” I asked, and I was sure she knew who I meant without even saying his name.

“Yeah, you know how he’s always glued to Carl.” I sighed and thought if going was really a good idea. The only positive thing about meeting all of them is that I would get to see Brendon, which made my heart go soft.

“I’ll go, but I won’t stay long.” I glanced at my apartment from below and entered the building slowly. I took a look towards where the landlady would be, but instead a boy sat in her seat while looking at a computer.

“Sure, no problem” she said as I pressed the button to go up, “Let’s mean at Vicky’s bar at 9, how does that sound?”

“Sounds good...” I entered the elevator as we both finished our talk, and then hurried to my place. I wasn’t too excited about going out tonight, I really hated to pretend that I’m not bothered by literally anyone.

Things are different when Brendon is involved, though. Even if both him and Liz were with me since little, he’s the one whom I most enjoy being with. Brendon is the total opposite of Elizabeth. He’s always made me laugh at his silly jokes, and he has a really nice and calm personality. When he wants to get serious, just then you realize how mature he is, and how reliable he can be. I’ve told him secrets that Liz can’t even know about, and he also tells me everything that troubles him.

Elizabeth is different. She has a not-that-honest personality, and does things on purpose to bother others. She always tells others that she’s better than them, and that she’s perfect. It annoys me sometimes, but I know that even she has her secret, and I respect her about. What I don’t like about her is that she always puts me in a situation where I either have to stay quiet, or I have to agree with it while inside I’m in complete rage.

It wasn’t just the three of us, though. We had another girl in our group, and we all were best friends even if that girl only met us after ninth grade. Everything was a bliss until after twelve grade, she just disappeared. Didn’t answer my calls nor my texts. Her family didn’t live in Detroit, so there would be no one to ask where she was. I’m still worried about her, but if she hasn’t send me anything, then she must know what she’s doing.

Carl was a cool guy for some time, but he only hangs out with us because he’s trying to hook up with Liz, and the other guy...

Just thinking about him makes me have a headache, and I can’t believe I agreed to see him tonight. Putting my annoyance aside, I looked at the clock and it was 6 o’clock, so I went ahead and took a long and warm shower.

When I was finished, I dried myself and then stood in front of my closet and thought over and over about my outfit. I decided to go with a black flower dress that fell on my shoulder, it was one of my favorite dresses since I got it from my parents on my 20th birthday. I put on a light blue jacket that matched some of the flowers, and high-knee boots for shoes.

The bar was about ten to fifteen minutes from home, so I decided to take a walk slowly since I still had more than half and hour. I was able to pass the first floor without any complications, and outside was more cold than it looked. I closed my jacket all the way and thanked the heavens that I put on really fluffy socks.

I passed by a girl that had an Android following behind her, and it looked like it was really focused on her, as if it’d lose her if it glanced away for a second. It seems like every day people are more and more depended of technology, and even though I’m aware it’s bad, I cannot not also use the internet.

The world was very simple when I was a kid, and it changed so much ever time I grew older. I don’t think it’s such a bad idea about people having an Android as a form of help, but I would never want a computer following me all day without any emotion. For some people it feels like a dream, but don’t even like the thought of having a spiritless thing with me all the time.

I was kicking rocks and playing with leafs when I arrived at the bar; the bright purple neon sign was impossible to miss. I pushed open the large wooden door that had _No_ _Androids_ _Allowed_ sign in big capital letters. As soon as I got in, I looked both ways before spotting Lizzy and the other guys all sitting on a corner of the bar. When she noticed me, she shot her hand right up and waved at me, and I could tell that she was already a bit drunk.

“Hey, sweetie” she said as I took a seat next to hers at the very cramped square table. Brendon was sitting comfortably while sitting on the side of the wall on the left, and waved at me when I looked at him. Carl and Samuel were on the other side, and both of them stared at me so much I was uncomfortable. “You want anything to drink?”

I thought for a bit then decided to take just a shot of Vodka, I didn’t want to get too drunk.

“I saw the most funniest thing in my life yesterday, man” Carl said, with his back against the seat and everyone looked at him. “You know those people who were protesting on Greektown against the Androids? So, I was watching from afar while they were doing their little chanting” he put his arms ups and moved them up and down as if imitating their protest movements. “And then suddenly, an Android tried to move past them with an unconcerned expression! It was so creepy dude!”

“Androids are supposed to be inexpressive, Carl...” Brendon said, and everyone but me ignored what he said.

“Anyways, so he was getting beat up by those guys and a cop had to stop him! Like, if Android are so amazing and intelligent, can’t they defend themselves? It’s so stupid.”

I stayed quiet as Lizzy, Carl and Samuel both shared laughs and started to talk about other subjects.

 _I_ _really_ _feel_ _out_ _of_ _place_ _here._

           “So, Zinnia!” Samuel suddenly called out to me right when I was about to take my shot. “Any big news?”

I drank in one gulp down and then looked at the disgusting smirk that he had on his face. “Nope, there’s nothing.”

“Huh, funny though” he tapped Carl’s arm and laughed “You usually can’t handle yourself, it’s surprising how you’re still holding up.”

I totally ignored what he said and looked somewhere else. But he didn’t get the signal and continued to talk to me.

“And have you talked with your parents? I remember last time you were having a hard time with them.” I frowned and looked at him again. I knew he was trying to attack me, but for what reason? “Oh! Have you been talking to Minthy? Or did she also abandon you?”

 _That’s_ _it_.

I got up in a beat, but before I could walk anywhere, Samuel grabbed my arm back. I looked at him gripping on my arm before lifting my face up to his.

“Woah, where’re you going? You’re not thinking of ditching us, are you?” His hazel eyes glowed because of the lights on the bar, and just looking at them made me feel sick. “Look, you don’t need to get mad, okay, babe? I’m just joking! And whenever you’re having a rough time...” he swiftly moved his arm to my hip and then slowly moved down, which made me shiver in anger. “You know I’m here for whatever you—“

I took a firm grip on his wrist, which made him gasp. I turned him around and pushed him so that he would fall on the table, spilling the other guy’s drinks.

“You should’ve been careful, Sam. Don’t you remember that Zin is like landmine?” Lizzy said as she looked at me, but I ignored her and looked down at Samuel while frowning.

“Don’t ever touch me, you psycho.” I left to the bathroom while he was complaining about his hurt hip and wrist, and didn’t look back for a moment.

I push open the girls bathroom door and quickly got in an stall. I didn’t even want to do anything, I just wanted a time for myself; a few seconds. I remembered Minthy’s face and tears started to fall from my eyes. It hurt so much, and I couldn’t do anything about it. She left me, and it’s all my fault. Because I wasn’t good enough, because I couldn’t do good like she did. That’s why she left me, that’s why she doesn’t call or text me. She just disappeared.

I dried my tears, I don’t think a bar is the best place to get depressed. I adjusted my dress and when I left the stall, I checked to see if my face was alright. Since I wasn’t wearing anything more than a red lipstick, I threw some water on my face and fanned myself with my hand.

When I got out of the bathroom, Brendon was with his back against the wall in the middle of the two bathrooms. He had his arms crossed but when I came out he went back to normal posture.

“Hey” he said.

“Hey, Bren” I said and then looked over to the table we were sitting before. Samuel had left and I could only see Carl and Lizzy on the table. I took a relieved sigh before returning to Brendon. “Can you tell them I’m going home? I can’t stay here anymore.”

“Oh, actually, I’m going home too. Can I walk you?” He asked and I said yes, I loved his companion. I told him I had to go back to the table to pay my drink, but he said he had already payed for me. I followed him to outside without saying goodbye to our friends, and I didn’t exactly regret that action. When we got outside, the air was windy and cold, so I put my hands on my pockets to warm up. “Lot of drama, eh?”

“Tell me about it... I just can’t handle that guy.” I said as we started to walk to the direction of my apartment. It had been about two or three months since we had last hang out, I had guessed that he was busy. “He’s so...—“

“Obnoxious.” He said, finishing my sentence. We were that kind of friends, it kind of made me happy.

“Yes! Oh, my gosh. But that’s like... kind of a compliment to him.”

“I guess all of them are, I just came tonight because I really wanted to catch up with you. Thank God we didn’t stay there for long, I thought I’d go crazy with every word they spit out.”

I felt glad that he felt the same way, I couldn’t stay there any longer.

“But, for real now...” he started to say, then his voice turned soft “Have you heard from Minthy? It’s been, what, three years since we last talked?”

“Yeah, I... I haven’t heard anything from her.”

“Bummer. Thought we would still hang out and be best friends even after highschool.”

“Isn’t it weird that she just... disappeared? I mean, no texts? Or calls? Hell, even an old-style letter would’ve been fine.”

“Yeah, I get you. But you know this isn’t the first time someone left us without a word, so...”

“I just hope she’s okay.” I said, ending the uncomfortable talk about our friend. I really missed her.

“How about you? How are you?” He asked, I looked up to think and I noticed I could already see my building.

“I’ve been fine, there’s nothing going on right now, everything’s the same. You?”

“I’ve had better times, but I guess everything is okay.”

“Yeah” We walked without a word, but I knew that we were both okay with each other’s silence, but I opened my mouth again after some time, when we were closer to home. “Maybe tonight should’ve ended on a better note.”

“Well, at least Samuel won’t bother you for a while. You really scared him.”

“Hah, like that’s gonna keep him from bothering me until I beat him up.”

“Hahah, literally, yeah... And Liz is...—”

“Lizzy is still Lizzy.”

“You’re right.” He said, and I stopped in front of my buildings door, turned around to him and we both softly laughed at each other because of the awkwardness. “Thanks for walking me home Bren, I hope you get to your home safe too.”

“Of course, Zin. You can always count on me for everything okay?” He opened his arms and we hugged each other for a second before saying goodbye and going our separate ways. When I pushed open the door, I immediately went to the elevator and hurried home. I knew that I wanted to see Brendon more often, and I would call him now instead of waiting for him, but I really needed the privacy of my house right now.

As soon as I got home, I just removed my heavy clothes and jumped onto my comfy bed, in which I fell asleep in a blink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter is MariZinnia , go follow me if you want to talk about my story or anything at all!


	3. Chapter Three

 

          I woke up by loud sounds coming from my door, which made me dizzy and confused. My throat was sore and I had a small headache, probably because I couldn’t sleep well.

“Zinnia? Zinnia Welshcosh! Open the door!” A female voice came from outside, and I couldn’t tell if I recognized it or not. I lazily got up and stretched my hurting neck while walking towards the loud knocking. When I opened it, I was so surprised that I woke up completely.

It was my mother.

She jumped and hugged me tightly, it didn’t feel comfortable at all since all her jewelry were cold and hurt when pressed against my skin. I couldn’t breathe until she let go of me, but still held both of my arms and looked at me up and down.

“Oh, my little Zinny! You seem to have grown since last time I’ve seen you!” She had a smile on her face, and I could tell she was honestly happy. “Oh, how I’ve missed you!”

“Hey, mom” I smiled back to her. I looked at her for a second. Nobody can tell her real age, as in she looks just a bit older than me. She kept her natural blonde hair, and it really suits her young look. She has smooth skin with no wrinkles, and her clothes aren’t too flashy, but she does look expensive.

“Well, aren’t you going to invite me in?” She said, and I moved to a vertical position so she could pass through me. “Thank you, oh and— oh, my God!”

I quickly looked at where she freaked out and then I realized... I hadn’t cleaned up my room.

“What passed through here? My Lord—“ she closed her nose with two fingers and picked up an underwear that I left hanging around. I snatched it away from her and started to take away other things. It didn’t take long until everything was okay, about fifteen minutes. When I finished the quick cleaning, she was sitting down at the table, and then I remembered I have no food to offer her.

_I’m_ _a_ _disaster._

“Mom, I don’t have anything to offer you...” I told her and she looked up from her phone, then smiled.

“No worries, hun. I’ve got you” she reassured, but the way she said it made me even more anxious to what she really meant. “Are you on a holiday today?”

“No? What do you mean?”

“From your work?” I totally forgot about that. Crap, I hate lying to her face to face.

“Oh! Yeah, yeah! Sorry, I’m so tired I don’t even realize what’s going on” She lifted one eyebrow and I started to explain myself. “Yesterday, uh, after work, Elizabeth invited me to meet them for drinks, and I arrived really tired.”

“How is she, though?” She asked, and I thought if I at least had tea to offer her. “And Brendon?”

“They’re both okay, but what really made me tired was Samuel” She frowned and I nodded. “He still bothers me after al these years.”

“Some exes are just dumb and stupid, Samuel is no different.”

“Him and Liz tried to make me upset, which it worked, but I left before they could notice anything.”

“What did they say?”

“Samuel mentioned Minthy, and Liz said that I was problematic.” She still had her frown but now her hand covered her mouth.

“Minthy... no news?” She looked at me concerned, and I answered by shaking my head and looking down.

“No... have you tried contacting her parents?”

“We have tried a lot of times, but they either block our number or turn off the call in our faces” We both stayed quiet, and I think that bothered her, so she held my hand and I looked up. “Maybe Minthy asked to be alone, maybe she wanted to forget all of us. It’s her choice, nothing is your fault, so don’t blame yourself, okay?”

Easier said than done. The last person that saw her before she disappeared from Detroit was me, and I’m sure it was my fault. I never told this to anyone, not even Minthy’s parents, but they never even once called me for questions anyways. “Can we just drop this?”

“Of course! No one would want to talk about depressive things on such an important day, right?” She wriggled her eyebrows and winked at me, but I didn’t get it. When she saw my perplexed face, her jaw dropped “Did you forget what day is today? Don’t you have a calendar?”

I opened my phone and looked at what she was talking about. And as soon as I saw the number and month, I light up.

November 6th.

“Honey, how could you forget your own birthday?”

“I’m sorry, I lost track of time because I, uh, worked overtime quite a lot.” I rubbed my forehead, and saw some of my friends messages congratulating me. Guess I was the only one who forgot.

“Matthew told me to wish you a happy birthday” She smiled and took out her own phone “and to also wait for your birthday gift!”

I chuckled because she shook her shoulders while smiling wide. I imagined Matthew saying “Happy birthday” while smiling just as big, and with a welcoming hug. He had always that aura of youth, just like my mother. His hair is a long and has ginger-brown color, with freckles all around his face and shoulders. They both met in high school and as they say, they were inseparable.

“Give me a hint at lest if you’re gonna keep its secret” I said and went into the kitchen. I looked above and below but I couldn’t find any tea.

“But that would ruin the surprise!— and I promise you’ll love it!” I heard the doorbell ring and I wondered who could it be. I didn’t went to take it, but she was already on it. “I’ll see who it is, why don’t you, um— keep looking for something for us to drink?”

Okay, that was a weird response, but I followed it anyway. I turned and open another shelf, and there it was! I heard the door open and my mom whispered, so I got real suspicious. I walked around my kitchen with the tea box in hand.

“Hey, do you like earl grey te—“ when I looked up, a strange man was standing in my doorway. I jumped back and accidentally let the box fall down, but I was too astonished to react to anything. At that exact moment, it was like everything went into slow motion, everything was quiet and all I could do was look at the... thing standing in front of me.

A man, a bit older than me, probably in late twenties, with blonde hair and blue eyes, stared back at me. He has a clean face and figure, with clothes which anyone could tell that he was different from everyone else. He was awfully tall for something like him, and it started to bother me.

“Mom, why—“

“Zinnia, this is your...” she pushed him to inside of my house, and I took a step back. These things freak me out. “Birthday... present.”

“What?!” I raised my voice without noticing it. “This, what..why—“

“Matthew got a promotion, and they send us a couple of aindroids to our home, but... we don’t really have much usage of them so...”

I get it, she didn’t do it out of malice. And I know I should be grateful but, really? I was expecting everything but this!

I sighed, then finally picked up the fallen tea box. I held it close to my chest, as if it was a shield, turned around and went into the kitchen. I took a glass of water to calm down, and sighed again.

It’s fine, it’s fine.

I put the water to boil a bit and did our tea. When I was finished, I put the two cups on the table, and my mom sat down to finish. I looked at the standing still thing that was on the corner of the room, as if he knew I was rejecting him, and wanted me to feel comfortable by keeping a distance. The thing is, he’s right.

“Do you, uh, have a name?” I asked, and he lift his head up.

“No. Would you like to name me?” The way he talked was smooth and calm, and I wondered about his question.

“I’ll decide that later. Do you have a stand-by function? We need real privacy” I made a movement with my hand in between both me and my mother, which he nodded to it, lowered his head and closed his eyes. As soon as he did, I turned and whispered “Thank you, for this but, an Android? Mom, you know how I hate these things!”

“I know, I really do. Matt kind of gave me no option. We have way too many Androids at home and he worried that if one of them turned deviant it would spread fast and cause too much damage.”

I groaned, I really couldn’t believe she just did that, but okay, I guess.

“Anyways, I’m cooking today” she got up immediately, and walked to the kitchen. She opened drawers and the fridge. “What do you think of a soup?”

The ingredients I bought were from some days ago, and since they were almost starting to rot, I let her do whatever she wanted. I helped in a few things here and there, but I couldn’t stop thinking about that thing in the living room.

I walked to it so I could notice a few more details of his face or whatever else. He was neat, but still I felt just as uncomfortable as ever. I still haven’t even thought of a name for him.

“Honey? Don’t you have ginger?” Mom called out from behind me while I did my observation and when I processed what she said, I let out a loud groan.

“Of course not! You know how I hate...” Just like in the cartoons, an imaginary bulb lit up on the top of my head. “...ginger.” I got closer to it, and called out to it, and at the same time he opened his eyes and turned to look at me, like an owl.

“Hello.”

“I have decided a name for you” He looked at me with lifted eyebrows, as if he’s actually interested. “Ginger.”

“...like the plant?”

“Yes” I put my hands on both sides of my hips and smiled to provoke him. “You’re welcome.”

         Before he could even ask, I turned around and helped mom cook our food, and he kind of stayed at the same spot, as if clueless, then wondered around the house, except my room, which was a good move. I really didn’t want a thing like him living with me, but if it’s for the happiness of my parents, then I’ll let this slide.


End file.
